Antología
by Los-Extraditables
Summary: Diversas historias basadas en personajes originales de varios autores fanáticos de Monster Musume. La cordura no está garantizada. Entrar bajo su propio riesgo.
1. Prólogo

_"Estoy seguro que esto es mala idea, pero nada se puede confirmar sin haberlo intentado primero." — **Tarmo Flake**_

 **LOS EXTRADITABLES**

 **–** **ANTOLOGÍA** **–**

* * *

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

* * *

¡Saludos, lectores y lectoras del fandom de MonMusu! ¡Les damos la calurosa bienvenida a todas las personas interesadas en este pequeño proyecto sobre uno nuestros universos ficticios favoritos!

Ahora, estamos seguros que poseen muchas dudas al respecto y desean salir de estas lo antes posible, así que hemos preparado una simple serie de Preguntas y Respuestas que, esperamos, esclarecerán toda cuestión.

 **– ¿QUIÉNES SOMOS? –**

Un sencillo equipo de amigos que adoran escribir sobre Monster Musume y hemos decidido coligarnos en un proyecto grupal, tanto para entretener al público, como ejercer nuestras capacidades creativas. En resumen, un montón de nerds con demasiado tiempo libre.

Nuestro nombre original es _Kampfgruppe Kreativentruppen_ , pero preferimos el sobrenombre de **_Los Extraditables_** , haciendo humorística alusión a nuestros diversos orígenes. Quizás, después de leer nuestras obras, consideren que el título es demasiado adecuado.

 **– ¿QUIÉNES LO CONFORMAN? –**

Un variopinto conjunto de escritores de habla hispana cuyos nombres quizás les sean familiares. Hasta ahora, los integrantes principales y sus historias son los siguientes:

 **– Tarmo Flake:** Autor de " _No es fácil ser una Arachne_ ", " _Eiko_ " y otros cuentos. Nativo de México.

– **Paradoja el Inquisidor:** Creador de " _Sins of the Father_ " y oriundo de México.

– **Onix Star:** Autor de " _Forjar una nueva vida_ " y " _Un encuentro monstruoso_ ". También de México

– **Alther:** Creador de " _El poder de la ciencia… is coming_ ". De Perú.

– **JB-Defalt:** Nativo de Argentina y autor de " _Ça Ira_ ".

– **Arconte:** Creador de " _La dura vida del geólogo_ ". Oriundo de España.

 **– ¿DE QUÉ TRATARÁN SUS HISTORIAS? –**

Relatos no-canon basados casi exclusivamente en personajes originales (OC) que hemos plasmado en nuestras propias historias ambientadas en el mundo de Monster Musume.

Esta idea surgió después de que todos nosotros nos encontráramos escribiéndonos pequeños guiños y referencias en nuestras historias, creando en el proceso una especie de universo compartido.

Dado que tales instancias se volvieron comunes, decidimos que sería buena idea aprovechar esa creatividad y publicar algo más que simples menciones, intercambiando personajes y permitir a otros autores plasmar sus propias interpretaciones de estos.

Debido a que no todo el mundo está familiarizado con todos los relatos de los escritores involucrados, hemos tratado de que cada fic sea entendible para el grueso del público lector. De esa manera, sentirán que están leyendo sobre personajes únicos en su fandom preferido, pero sin sentirse alienados.

 **– ¿CUÁLES SON LAS REGLAS A LAS QUE SE APEGAN? –**

Sin bien no son oficiales y no hay un estatuto definido, todas se basan en el sentido común. Las principales e importantes son:

 **– A):** Todas las historias deben desarrollarse exclusivamente en el universo de Monster Musume.

 **– B):** Los protagonistas son creaciones originales de otros autores del fandom hispano y pertenecientes a este grupo. Un autor únicamente puede usar los personajes creados por otro, sin recurrir a los propios.

 **– C):** Las apariciones del cast original están, obviamente, permitidas. Esto es MonMusu, después de todo.

 **– D):** Ninguno de los relatos son considerados canon. Tanto en el sentido de que no afectan la continuidad establecida por Okayado o las creadas por los escritores de los respectivos personajes. Únicamente son simples tributos pensados para entretener.

 **– E):** Siempre se respetará la visión original del autor, habiendo hablado previamente con él o ella. El respeto es la clave de la convivencia.

 **– F):** Y lo más importante; esto es un hobby, no una obligación. Cada quién es libre de aportar cuando lo desee. No hay amonestaciones para quien, por cualquier motivo, decida no cooperar.

 **[~*~*~*~]**

Como pueden ver, hemos puesto empeño en nuestro pequeño y humilde proyecto. Esperamos que esta idea les agrade y pasen un momento ameno con lo que sale de nuestra imaginación. Nuestro único fin es divertirlos y, si por un momento lo logramos, entonces será nuestra mejor recompensa.

Sin nada más que agregar, excepto nuestros mejores deseos para ustedes, **Los Extraditables** les agradecemos que se tomen su tiempo de leernos.

¡Que pasen un excelente día!


	2. ¿Por qué, señor Tortuga?

**NOTAS DE LOS AUTORES:** ¡Saludos a todos los lectores! ¡Bienvenidos sean a la primera parte de nuestro humilde proyecto!

La siguiente historia, escrita por el autor **Paradoja el Inquisidor** , está basada en el personaje _Dyne Nikos_ , una de las protagonistas del fic **" _No es fácil ser una Arachne_ "**, creado por **Tarmo Flake**. El texto se presenta tal y como el escritor lo concibió.

 **NOTA DE TARMO FLAKE:** Dyne siempre representó mi lado más cínico y asocial; por ende, me resulta sorpresivo que haya sido aceptada por mis lectores. Espero esta interpretación de tan vesánica empusa por parte del compañero Paradoja también sea de su agrado.

 **NOTA DE PARADOJA:** Esto salió de una mecánica del grupo de Facebook. La verdad, no sé qué impacto vaya a tener, pero aquí vamos~desu. Saya-chan, ve por mi armadura; a lo mejor me cae la víctima.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. Todos los personajes originales son obra de sus respectivos autores. Siendo un simple tributo imaginario, la siguiente obra no afecta el canon oficial o el establecido por los otros escritores. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **[LOS EXTRADITABLES]**

 **–** **ANTOLOGÍA–**

 **¿POR QUÉ, SEÑOR TORTUGA?**

La vida de Dyne Nikos ha sido, según ella, un martirio tremendo desde conoció a esa araña lesbiana nazi y también desde conoció a Kuroko Smith.

Realmente fue un día de locos, tuvieron que cuidar a un condenado mocoso que la manoseó, la corretearon las avispas, quemaron un carrito, la amarraron con esas dos taradas, sufrió su propio capítulo de película slasher, al final fue electrocutada y lo peor de todo es que esa odiosa araña sáfica le había profanado sus virginales labios, para colmo le supo su primer beso a cebollas.

Lo único bueno que saco de este fatídico día es que le dio sus pataditas a la estúpida de Aria y la acuso con su novia, la cual se imagina le habrá metido el palo de la guadaña por donde no le da el sol.

Dyne luego de entrar a su apartamento decide quitarse ese horrible sabor a cebollas de su boca.

Dyne toma el dentífrico y procede hacerse una limpieza bucal seria. Después de acabarse la pasta de dientes y tirar de paso el cepillo a l basura. Se quita la ropa e igual se va a la basura, al fin de cuentas tiene cinco conjuntos iguales. Luego va ducharse y tallarse de forma exagerada las partes con las que tuvo contacto con esa "Nazi lesbiana".

Después de salir del baño la señorita Nikos en su hermosa y casta desnudes, va a su cuarto de su pequeño apartamento, ella abre un cajón del cual saca unas pantaletas azules rayadas, pone la toalla sobre una pequeña silla que había ahí y se pone delicadamente su ropa interior luego de eso saca de otro cajo una piyama rosa con dibujitos de pez payaso.

Después de ponerse la piyama toma una secadora y un peine, terminando se secar y arreglar su cabello largo.

Después de eso se va y se tira a su cama, la cual está llena de peluches de animalitos marinos y una vaquita feliz.

Dyne de entre todos los peluches toma una tortuga marina de color verde con amarillo, abrazándola fuertemente se pone a llorar.

-¡¿Por qué señor tortuga?! ¿Por qué me persigue la desgracia? Esa odiosa nazi me ha profanado mis bonitos labios vírgenes. Ya nunca podré casarme. ¿Porque me fui de mi patria a buscar gloria? ¿Por qué la vida me trata tan mal? ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? Bua.

Señor tortuga usted es mi único amigo en este país de locos.

Ven a Japón decían, es un lugar muy tranquilo decían.-

La empusa empezó a llorar más mientras abrazaba más fuerte esa tortuguita de peluche en su pecho.

-Por culpa de esa lesbiana apestosa. Si no existiera yo sería más feliz. Desde que la conocí mi vida a sido una tragedia tras otra. Siempre que esta cerca o sufro dolor o humillaciones. He estado si no hubiera quemado ese maldito carrito de bebe no hubiera sufrido esa persecución de película de terror tipo viernes trece.-

Dyne seca sus lágrimas con sus manos, sin soltar al peluche de la tortuga.

De repente suena el teléfono de su apartamento que convenientemente esta al lado de su cama. Dyne toma el teléfono y contesta.

-¿Bueno, quién es?-

-¡Dyne Alexandra Nikos! ¿¡Cuándo será el día en que dignes a darme nietos?!-

De entre todas las personas en el universo con las cuales no quiere tratar en este instante, Dyne Alexandra Nikos tiene que lidiar con su padre, el Capitán General Alexander Nikos. El cual ya consiguió su número de teléfono.

"¡Maldita sea! Lo puse como numero privado."

Pensaba la empusa mientras escuchaba a su padre recriminarle cosas.

-¿Que te has creído tu Dyne? Tu madre y yo estamos muy preocupados, desde que saliste de guardia y te fuiste a Japón, no nos ha llamado ni enviado ni un mensaje. Deberías tener vergüenza de ti misma. Aquí tu madre muy desesperada y yo sin saber cómo consolarla.-

-Papa por favor son las once de la noche aquí, ni se cómo obtuviste mi número, pero son las ventajas de ser general cinco estrellas. ¿Cierto?-

-Nada me detiene hija, nada.-

-Excepto mama y su sartén. Papa luego hablamos, mañana trabajo y por lo veo, será pesado.-

-No vas correr Dyne. ¿Cómo esta el hecho de que eres miembro de un equipo de fuerzas especiales policiaco? Me decepcionas Dyne, primero te enlistas en la guardia costera, despues te vas del país sin avisar y me entero que eres de un equipo policiaco. Debiste hacerle caso a tu madre y haber estudiar medicina. Ya sabes lo melodramática que es. ¿Aparte cuando te vas casar? Ya quiero nietos Dyne.-

Dyne bufa molesta por teléfono, esto molesta al general.

-No me bufes Dyne. Donde están tus modales Dyne.-

-Papa… ya no soy una niña. No quiero que me trates como una mocosa. Ya soy una mujer independiente.-

-¿Acaso vives como estabas acostumbrada cuando vivías con nosotros?-

-Ya vas empezar. Quieres que case con un hombre de buena familia y bla, bla, bla.-

-No me hagas ir hasta Japón a darte unas nalgadas…-

Del otro lado de la bocina se escucha que al general le arrebata el teléfono y se escucha la voz de una mujer con una voz preocupada.

-¡Dyne! ¡Princesa! ¿Cómo estás? ¿No te a pasado nada? ¿Estas comiendo bien?-

Dyne suspira profundamente, se trata de su madre la doctora Calandra Nikos. La cual es en exceso una madre sobreprotectora.

-Mama estoy bien, no estoy herida, ni me falta ninguna extremidad, ni nada.-

-Me alegro oir eso. Hija vuelve a casa, me mata la desesperación de no saber de ti en estos meses.-

-Mama, me imagino que le habrás arrebatado a papa el informe de la investigación que uso para rastrearme. Mama estoy bien. Solo quiero hacer mi vida aparte y probarme a mi misma.-

-Hija se que te uniste a un grupo de elite policiaco llamado MOE. ¿En serio estas trabajando con un par de lesbianas sáficas? Por la divina Hécate, esas pajarraca y araña patona te volverán homosexual hija, renuncia y vuelve a casa antes de que te vuelvan una ellas.-

Este comentario asusta Dyne y golpea la cabecera de su cama.

-Toco madera mama. No pasara eso mientras viva.-

-Por eso vuelve a Grecia hija. Te extraño.-

La empusa sabía que su madre insistiría y rogaría hasta que esta ceda y no podía permitirle ganar.

-Mama tengo que trabajar mañana. Adiós tengo que dormir, te quiero mucho a ti a papa, pero ya soy una mujer independiente.-

Dyne cuelga sin darle oportunidad de protestar a su madre. Después de eso desconecta el teléfono y apaga su móvil, ya que sabía que sus padres son muy insistentes. Solo quería dormir y ya. Mañana ya será otro día y posiblemente hable con sus padres ya con plan para contrarrestar cualquier argumento o pelear con su padre en una pela mano a mano. No sería la primera vez que peleara con el General.

-La próxima vez papa no será tan fácil.-

Dijo sonriendo, después del entrenamiento de Titania y esas demenciales pruebas, tal vez le pueda ganar a su padre en una pelea mano a mano.

-Esta vez seré yo la que te baje los pantalones y te de nalgadas en público. Ja-

Ya era hora de dormir y se recuesta Dyne en su cama abrasando al "señor tortuga".

-Señor tortuga. ¿Algúndía podre lograr mis metas sin que me pasen mas cosas extrañas en el camino?-

Luego eso se alista para dormir por fin la empusa.

-Buenas noches señor tortuga, buenas Mako, buenas Maika, buenas noches Skyper, buenas noches Nemo, buenas Pachoncito y buenas noches Clara bella.-

Dijo dándoles las buenas noches a sus peluches mas queridos, la tortuga, un tiburón blanco, un tiburón tigre, un delfín, una ballenita azul, un pingüino y esa vaquita feliz que se ganó en una tómbola del súper.

¿Qué le depara a Dyne en la vida? Ni ella misma lo sabe, pero lo superará y no se dejará vencer por nada.

 ** _FIN._**

* * *

 **NOTAS DE PARADOJA:** Bueno este fic salió de una dinámica del grupo de _Los Extraditables_. En donde cada autor escribiría un oneshot usando los personajes del autor del grupo que le tocara. Siempre y cuando respetáramos el canon de los fics y del manga.

A mi me toco Tarmo Flake.

Por lo que decidí hacer este fic centrándome en Dyne Nikos, la cual a mi punto de vista parece una chica de alta alcurnia y que parecía que provenía de una familia de mucho dinero.

Elegí que su padre fuera un militar de alto rango, ya que al tener un padre de esas características forjarían un temple como el que tiene Dyne y así se explicaría el nivel económico de la familia.

Lo de los peluches salio como una broma, ya que imagine que Dyne es algo solitaria y con algo tenia que llenar el vacio. Una mascota no, ya que por ese carácter la mataría a la primer caquita.

 **NOTAS DE TARMO FLAKE** : ¡Espero hayan disfrutado leyendo! ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Auf Wiedersehen!


	3. Vergissmeinnicht

**NOTAS DE LOS AUTORES:** ¡Saludos a todos nuestros lectores! ¡Una segunda entrega en nuestro pequeño proyecto ya está aquí!

El siguiente relato fue escrito por **Tarmo Flake** y está basado en el personaje de **_Amanda_** , de la historia " _Forjar una nueva vida_ ", creada por **Onix Star**. El escrito se presenta tal y como el autor lo concibió.

 **NOTA DE ONIX STAR:** Amanda, la tierna vaquita fue ideada como una minotauro diferente a las demás por su actitud, tuve miedo que no les gustará debido a ese cambio... pero me di cuenta que fue todo lo contrario, la aman aún con el problema de su amnesia, espero este escrito les guste de la tierna y dulce Amanda.

 **NOTA DE TARMO FLAKE:** Admito que esto resultó más difícil de lo que esperaba ya que la chica posee una personalidad tan tierna e inocente que el tratarla con mis pérfidas manos serían como un anatema indeleble sobre su impoluta persona. Aún así y con salirme de mi zona de confort, cosa que me enseñó mucho sobre mis propias capacidades narrativas, ojalá esta burda interpretación de unos de los mejores personajes que este fandom ofrece sea de su agrado. ¡Disfruten!

¡Aquí vamos!

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. Todos los personajes originales son obra de sus respectivos autores. Siendo un simple tributo imaginario, la siguiente obra no afecta el canon oficial o el establecido por los otros escritores. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **VERGISSMEINNICHT**

* * *

Lo había olvidado.

El sol estaba en su apogeo, fulgurando en los cielos de la región Kanto, cubriendo las tierras niponas con su áureo manto de calor y elevando las temperaturas ambientales, con estas manifestándose como un caliginoso vapor en los adoquines de concreto de la urbe tokiota. Los pájaros trinaban, pero sus melodiosas voces eran ahogadas por el sonido de cláxones y motores funcionando a base de combustible fósil. Las personas iban de un lado para otro, ocupadas en esquivar a los otros peatones, concentradas en sus pláticas, absortas en sus pensamientos personales y completamente ajenas a la preocupación de cierta mujer que miraba hacia todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar la respuesta a una pregunta que no podría hallar por sí misma, por más que tratara.

Tímida y lentamente, ella caminó por el lugar, recorriendo los populosos pasillos de la enorme tienda de ropa en la cual se localizaba. Las variopintas prendas y telas que se ostentaban en los numerosos estantes que pululaban el establecimiento, combinadas con el océano de gente que se encontraba realizando sus compras, creaban una polícroma marea que confundían a la ya desorientada fémina, cuya interrogante parecía cada vez más lejos de ser esclarecida. Era realmente irónico que ella se sintiera tan perdida entre ese emporio de atavíos, compradores y adaptaciones instrumentales gratuitas de temas populares resonando en las bocinas, pues la mujer no era precisamente alguien que pudiera pasar desapercibida, incluso en medio de las atareadas ofertas otoñales.

Con un largo cabello castaño ondulado, hermosos ojos de un profundo negro, un tono de piel que evidenciaba su origen caucásico y dos metros de altura, ella sobresalía sobre cualquier mujer u hombre japonés con extrema facilidad. Sin embargo, eran otros aspectos los que remarcaban su idiosincrasia liminal. Más allá de su sumamente agraciada figura, especialmente en el área pectoral, eran los enormes cuernos de casi treinta centímetros en su cabeza, la cola mamífera que sobresalía de su espalda baja, sus piernas bovinas terminadas en pezuñas y la ligera musculatura que no mermaba su feminidad, los rasgos que la denotaban como nada menos que una minotauro lechera.

– "Perdone, señorita." – Le habló de repente alguien. – "¿Necesita ayuda?"

– "¿Eh? Oh, disculpe, señor, no lo había visto." – Respondió ella al girarse y encontrarse con un joven, empleado de la tienda. – "¿E-estoy causando algún problema?"

– "Claro que no, es sólo que pensé que podría requerir asistencia." – Aclaró el muchacho, sonriente. – "¿Buscaba algo en específico?"

– "Bueno, no en realidad." – La minotauro jugó con sus dedos, sonrojada. – "D-de hecho, creo que me p-perdí. Ya olvidé lo que hacía aquí."

– "Oh, entiendo. ¿Y su familia anfitriona?"

– "Eso, tampoco lo recuerdo." – Admitió, cabizbaja. – "Ni siquiera estoy segura si tenía alguna, en primer lugar. ¿Por casualidad, no sabrá usted si vine acompañada por alguien?"

– "Lo lamento, señorita, apenas acabo de verla." – Se disculpó el chico. Entonces, indicó con su mano la salida. – "Pero quizás algún policía pueda orientarla, ¿gusta acompañarme?"

– "Sí, sería lo mejor." – La liminal suspiró. – "Siento causarle problemas, señor."

– "Descuide, amiga, que yo de niño me perdía siempre en los centros comerciales." – Rió el chico. – "Hasta mi madre se hartaba de escuchar por el parlante que pasara a recogerme. Por aquí."

– "Gracias."

Aunque en el exterior ella también sonriera, por dentro se lamentaba que, desgraciadamente, esta no fuera la primera vez que ocurría algo así. Ignoraba que clase de enfermedad habría heredado de sus padres, pero desde que tiene memoria (es decir, cuando ésta funciona), su mente, su propia capacidad cognoscitiva, se había vuelto una trampa traicionera. Los recuerdos le son meros eventos difusos dentro de su nebulosa cabeza, las remembranzas se convierten en espejismos de efímera existencia y los reminiscentes del presente pronto se transformarían en las ínfimas cenizas del ayer. El futuro le era incierto, y el pasado también. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué se encontraba ahí? ¿Cuántas veces había sucedido lo mismo?

Las jugarretas de la vida eran crueles con la mujer, atrapándola en una paradoja constante de suposiciones, falsedades y conjeturas precarias sobre su presente. Lo ocurrido pudo no haber sucedido, y si lo hizo, entonces se realizó de otra manera a la que pensaba en primer lugar. Rostros transitorios, escenas que desparecerían tan pronto se hubiera acostumbrado a ellas, palabras que el viento se llevaría como a las ambarinas hojas secas que los árboles dejaban caer al suelo. Sus neuronas se encendían y apagaban como luciérnagas de marzo, fugaces destellos en medio de la oscuridad del olvido eterno; un inefable abismo insaciable que volvía su existencia una simple marioneta del tiempo y las circunstancias.

Siguió al muchacho por los pasillos, sintiéndose cada vez más abochornada por las miradas de las personas sobre ella. Estaba consciente de que su apariencia era mucho más afable a la vista de los humanos, siendo ella más antropomórfica que una arachne o una lamia, por ejemplo; además de que tampoco se consideraba fea. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba seguir experimentando esa incomodidad de las decenas de ojos que se posaban en su persona; aquella enfermedad le hacía sentirse tan vulnerable e inerme como si fuera el niño de los recuerdos que el muchacho que la guiaba había comentado. Se lamentó mentalmente que aquella graciosa anécdota no sería remembrada de nuevo.

– "Qué raro, hoy todos los oficiales deben estar ocupados." – Mencionó el chico, con las manos en la cintura. – "Espere aquí, señorita, enseguida vuelvo."

– "De acuerdo, muchas gracias."

Tapándose con sus manos del inclemente sol, la minotauro obedeció la orden del joven y permaneció inerte en su posición, esperando a que pronto algún oficial ataviado con el uniforme azul de invierno le auxiliara en su situación. Se detuvo a meditar sobre cuál era esa situación, actualmente. Aceptando que era inútil buscar entre las arenas movedizas de sus recuerdos, prefirió que lo más sensato sería reconstruir el pasado a partir de las evidencias que su mente todavía no había descartado. Estaba comprando ropa, o al menos interesada en esta, de lo contrario no tendría sentido que se hallara ahí para empezar.

Empero, igualmente pudo haber pasado de emergencia a los baños que el local poseía. O simplemente deseaba refrescarse del intenso calor con el clima artificial del interior; las tres opciones eran plausibles. Aún así, quedaba la interrogante de quién o quiénes eran sus acompañantes. Como liminal, y esto era de lo poco que no se volvía polvo en sus memorias, era su obligación ser acompañada en todo momento por algún miembro de su familia anfitriona. No contaba con pase independiente en su cartera (o poseía alguna, para empezar) que le permitiera el recorrer libremente la jungla de concreto y cristal. Y, aunque contara con uno, su condición le impediría disfrutar plenamente de tal privilegio.

Las manecillas de su vetusto reloj de pulsera indicaban que habían transcurrido más de cuatro minutos desde que el amable chico había ido en busca de un representante de la ley para ayudarle. Aunque fuera un acto inocente y plenamente justificable, no evitó sentirse mal por desobedecer su mandato al moverse de su lugar para encontrar refugio de los rayos ultravioleta que Helios continuaba descargando sobre la región geográfica, hallando sombra bajo una parada de autobuses. Sentándose en el asiento vacío, prosiguió su tarea de aguardar el retorno de su compañero, tarareando una alegre canción de su patria natal. Fue entonces, cuando la estrella terrestre inició su lento descenso hacia su descanso diario y las sombras de las estructuras ennegrecieron el paisaje al alargar su longitud, que la minotauro entendió finalmente la razón de la demora.

La habían olvidado.

Esa diminuta sonrisa, aquella bella mueca de alegría que iluminaba su hermoso rostro y simbolizaba perfectamente su pacífica personalidad, fue reemplazada por una dicotómica semblante de tristeza. En otra de esas despiadadas y desalmadas bribonadas de la suerte, sus poco confiables memorias resguardaban con extrema fidelidad los dos momentos clave que indicaban que, otra vez, había quedado sola. No habría oficial que acudiera en su auxilio, no encontraría el paradero de las personas que debían velar por ella o siquiera una pista sobre su residencia actual. El muchacho, ese humilde empleado de cabello oscuro y unos cuantos restos de acné facial, le había dejado a su suerte en medio de la acera, sin siquiera decir adiós. Engañada, embaucada, burlada, timada…

Abandonada.

Su visión se torna acuosa cuando la primera lágrima se manifiesta y, cual demostrativa metáfora lacónica, se desliza solitariamente por su mejilla, cayendo al suelo y evaporándose entre el polvo y el calor tan pronto toca el piso. Tan etéreas como las gotas de su silente plañir, sus amistades se desvanecerían apenas nacieran en este cruel mundo, jamás germinando, muriendo antes de tiempo. Pero el eterno tormento de sus memorias se encargaría de martirizarla al rehusarse a olvidar tan amargos tragos existenciales. Preterir las fugaces alegrías y remembrar el sempiterno dolor; era la historia de su vida que, irónicamente, no podía esfumar de sus recuerdos.

La urbe prosigue su acelerado paso, con sus habitantes remarcando con celeridad su tropel en los cuarteados caminos que definen las rutas citadinas, haciendo caso omiso a la afásica mujer de bovina índole que continúa lamentándose en su asiento. Se preguntaba cuál había sido la verdadera razón de haber viajado tan lejos y tomarse tantas dificultades, sólo para terminar siendo el problema de alguien más. Era la duda, esa sucia instigadora del caos, la que alimentaba su incertidumbre. ¿Por qué había venido a este país? ¿Cuál sería la razón de volverse una nadie, y aún así, ser responsable de ser la responsabilidad de nadie más? ¿Cuántas contradicciones más se fraguarían, con ella como la guasa principal?

– "¿Te pasa algo?"

Una voz le interrumpe su melancólica meditación, haciéndole voltearse para encontrarse con la fuente. Se extraña un poco al tener que alzar la vista para encarar la persona que ha llamado su atención, pues su altura siempre significó que ella era la que debía descender sus globos oculares con su interlocutor. Pero lo que realmente le sorprende, es la identidad de la mujer que tiene enfrente. Con alrededor de dos metros ochenta, cabello bruno y seis ojos rojizos, más ocho gruesas piernas recubiertas con vello color marrón atigrado, la fémina se descubría como una arachne, específicamente de la subespecie de mayor masa corporal: una tarántula.

– "¿Disculpe?" – Cuestionó la minotauro, saliendo de su impresión.

– "Pregunté si te sucedía algo." – Respondió la peluda. – "Luces muy alicaída."

– "No es nada, gracias." – Una pequeña sonrisa regresó a su rostro. – "Cosas sin importancia. Lamento si causé alguna molestia."

– "Descuida, no pasa nada." – Disintió con la cabeza la arácnida. – "¿Quién te acompaña?"

– "Eso… no lo sé." – Admitió, con una mueca de resignación. – "Creí que estaban aquí, pero me parece que la ausente soy yo."

– "¿Estás perdida?"

– "Bueno." – Volvió a hesitar. – "Sí. De hecho, no recuerdo si tengo una familia anfitriona actualmente. Sé que debería tenerla, pero…"

– "Ven." – La tarántula ofreció su mano. – "Te llevaré a un lugar donde podrán orientarte."

– "No deseo importunarte."

– "En lo absoluto, será un placer." – La pelinegra insistió. – "Vamos."

– "D-de acuerdo." – La castaña la estrechó. – " _Merci._ "

– " _Bitte sehr._ " – Sonrió la araña. – "Soy Janet."

– "Amanda."

De esa manera, y sin romper la unión de sus extremidades dactilares, minotauro y arachne recorrieron las calles bajo el ambarino cielo vespertino, delineando su trayecto bajo el abrigo de las sombras que el sinfín de estructuras de armazones metálicos y de concreto ofrecía. Amanda no se molestó en preguntarle a su compañera sobre su propia familia anfitriona, pues ese traje tan formal y el llamativo logo en su hombro indicaban que debía ser empleada y, por lo tanto, contaba con pase independiente. Tampoco es que le preocupara ser detenida por algún elemento policiaco, ya que esa sería la intención principal, pero quería estar segura que no metería en problemas a la amable arachne. Inconscientemente, sujetó su mano firmemente; no deseaba que ésta la dejara sola, la abandonara.

– "Perdona, Janet." – Habló la bovina. – "Creo que…"

– "No te disculpes tanto; la gente lo toma como debilidad y se aprovecharán de eso." – Replicó la aludida, sin cesar su marcha. – "Trata de ser más asertiva. Ahora, ¿qué sucede?"

– "Oh, uhm, acabamos de pasar un _koban_." – Amanda señaló a la cabina de policía a su derecha. – "Pensé que me conducirías ahí."

– "Olvídalo; como liminal, eres responsabilidad del Programa de Intercambio." – Afirmó Janet. – "Lo que harían ahí sería llamar a algún agente para que te vuelvas su problema."

– "Problema…" –Musitó la minotauro, con las orejas caídas.

– "Te llevaré personalmente a la estación central de Tokio." – Aseguró la peluda. – "El camino más corto es por aquí."

– "Gracias por molestarte."

– "Si fuera molestia, no lo haría en primer lugar." – Rió ligeramente. – "Por aquí, hay más sombra."

Continuaron su marcha, doblando calles, esperando en los semáforos y esperando a que la tonada que estos reproducían junto con la luz verde indicara que el paso era seguro para los transeúntes. En todo ese tiempo, las manos de ambas seguían firmemente enlazadas, manteniendo una agradable coligación de piel, queratina, vello y quitina. La castaña notó que, incluso con lo atareada que era la ciudad y los conglomerados humanos eran una constante axiomática del horario laboral, jamás se habían visto en necesidad de ralentizar su caminata o toparse con una pared móvil de personas, demasiado ocupadas con sus móviles y sus charlas amistosas para evitar chocar con ellas. De hecho, todos simplemente se alejaban del dúo, cuya presencia ni siquiera un ciego sería capaz de ignorar, dejando el sendero libre para las dos.

Era comprensible; con una de ellas siendo una depredadora de casi tres metros de altura, la vista debía ser intimidante para la población común. Pero, en cierto modo, eso también le ofrecía cierta seguridad, pues significaba que nadie las incordiaría o haría pasar un mal rato. Amanda no era ajena a las miradas lascivas o los piropos indecentes debido a su voluptuosa figura y eminente beldad, pero tanto su inocencia como su bondad y las restricciones legales le impedían o bien darse cuenta de las intenciones de los mirones o el responderles de manera adecuada. Y si no lo experimentaba, era testigo de cosas similares con otras extraespecies, incapacitada para actuar como buena ciudadana. Con la arácnida, eso desparecía, pues hasta el más demente no se atrevería a molestarla.

Sonrió.

No sabía nada de ella, apenas y conocía su nombre, pero en el fondo, la bovina sentía que podía confiar plenamente en la pelinegra. Tal vez fuera esa mirada tan decidida que sus seis ventanas del alma irradiaban, quizás se debiera a ese porte tan marcial que emanaba de su ordenado caminar o el simple acto de haberle tendido la mano y escotarla personalmente, sin abandonarle. Janet no se inmutó cuando la chica de cuernos afianzó su agarre, señalando que había depositado su esperanza en la palabra de la tarántula. Los autobuses para liminales no rondaban por la zona, la estación de tren más cercana estaba alejada y el calor ya las había empapado de sudor, ennegreciendo sus atuendos, así que la arachne decidió que tomaran un descanso en una nevería a unos pocos metros. Sentándose, se abanicaron con la mano mientras los conos de nieve en sus manos se derretían lentamente dentro del barquillo.

– "Disculpa…" – Habló tímidamente la castaña.

– "Te dije que no lo hagas." – Instó la pelinegra.

– "Lo sien…" – Se pausó. – "Es decir, gracias por invitarme; no debiste molestarte."

– "Te repito que de ser inconveniente, no te lo ofrecería." – Acotó la peluda, lamiendo su nieve. – "Si puedo y quiero, lo hago. Eso me lo enseñaron en mi patria. Por cierto, ¿de dónde vienes, vaquita?"

– "Bien, provengo originalmente de Francia, donde residía con mi familia en una comunidad para minotauros." – Explicó Amanda, contemplando la suya. – "Emigré a Japón y residí en una pequeña aldea en Hokkaido, con otros miembros de mi especie. Se supone que aquí forjaría una nueva vida, conociendo el mundo y haciendo amigos, o eso decían mis familiares. Y heme aquí. No he sido muy lista, ¿cierto?"

– "No, simplemente no has tenido suerte." – Afirmó Janet, deglutiendo un pedazo del postre. – "Cuando emigré de mi patria, me encontré en una situación similar. Es decir, ¿quién quiere ser amigo de una araña gigante? Y si te soy sincera, eso es desmoralizante para una inmigrante."

– "Te entiendo, amiga. No es fácil ser una arachne." – La francesa asintió. – "Yo ni siquiera recuerdo que fue lo que sucedió en mis primeros días, pero estoy totalmente segura que se trató de esta misma duda e incertidumbre que experimento ahora."

– "Es lo curioso de la vida; nunca recordamos lo bueno, sólo lo malo." – Rió la tarántula. – "Y hablando de eso, ¿qué es lo que tienes, que siempre estás olvidando todo? ¿Es alguna especie de Alzheimer o algo así?"

– "Lo ignoro. Ni siquiera los doctores están seguros." – Suspiró. – "Me es difícil explicarlo. A veces, las memorias permanecen unos minutos; en ocasiones, horas, pero siempre desaparecen. Y es esporádicamente aleatorio, pues hay momentos en que los recuerdos no se esfuman, pero son muy escasos."

– "¿Te acuerdas de mi nombre?"

– "Eres..." – Se pausó. Entonces, sus orejas descendieron y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. – "Perdona."

– "Eso sí que fue rápido. Soy Janet." – Ella dio otra lamida, llegando hasta la galleta. – "¿Cómo haces para sobrevivir el día a día?"

– "Confianza." – Aseguró Amanda. – "Empero, me parece que debería cambiar de táctica; los únicos en los que podía depositar mi fe eran mis conocidos, y ya no están aquí."

– "¿Por qué te dejaron hacerlo, si conocían tu condición?"

– "Les dije que no se preocuparan, que encontraría un buen apoyo y vencería las trampas de mi efímera memoria." – Sonrió, resignada. – "Soy demasiado optimista, lo sé."

– "No, eres muy decidida." – Aseguró la pelinegra.

– "O muy ingenua."

– "De serlo, no hubieras aceptado ayuda de una arachne desconocida. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo confiar en mí?"

– "No lo sé, de verdad. Pero, no me pareces una mala persona, al menos superficialmente."

– "¿Cómo puedes estar segura, Amanda?" – Cuestionó la peluda. – "¿Qué tal si en realidad te estoy escoltando a algún sitio de mala muerte, o una red de tráfico de liminales?"

– "Porque de haber sido así, ya lo hubieras hecho." – Guiñó la nativa de Francia. – "Incluso me llamas por mi nombre. Nadie pierde el tiempo con alguien que no le importa."

La arachne sonrió; la chica quizás no remembrara por mucho tiempo, pero recordaba lo importante. Janet no comprendía realmente la enfermedad o las intrincadas dificultades que Amanda debía pasar a diario, pero apreciaba el voto de confianza que le tenía a ella, una completa extraña. Agradeciéndole, degustaron sus mantecados en silencio, reposando un poco más antes de continuar la marcha. La tarántula contempló a su bovina compañera por unos momentos, admirando la finura de sus facciones galas y la simpleza de su mirada bondadosa, que ahora reposaba sobre la de un pequeño pajarillo que buscaba comida en el suelo. Había cierto encanto en esa mundanidad y permaneció examinándola por más tiempo del pensado. Cuando las vistas se cruzaron, la arácnida se encontró sorprendiéndose por no haberse dado cuenta de su prolongada observación.

– "Y, ¿tomas medicamentos o algo para tu caso?" – Interrogó una ruborizada Janet, tratando de cambiar el tema.

– "Sí, los médicos me dan unas pastillas. Mi memoria parece mejorar desde que comencé el tratamiento, pero igualmente puede ser un efecto placebo." – Respondió la minotauro. – "Creo que ya he pasado mi horario, pero las píldoras están en posesión de mi familia anfitriona."

– "La cual no recuerdas." – Completó la invertebrada. – "¿Por qué no te atas cintas en los dedos o llevas una libreta de anotaciones? ¿Tienes celular? Las fotos y videos te serían muy útiles."

– "Me temo que no. Te parecerá tonto o soberbio, pero siento que debo vencer mis dificultades por mis propios medios, ¿entiendes?" – Arguyó. – "Es decir, si no puedo conmigo misma, ¿cómo podré con el mundo, para empezar?"

– "De hecho, pienso que es admirable." – Afirmó la tarántula. – "Tienes agallas, vaquita, y eso lo respeto."

– "Te agradezco el cumplido, pero dudo que mi obstinación sea de aplaudir. Ni siquiera sé por qué me consideras tan valiente por algo así."

– "Porque estás luchando por ello, mujer." – Contestó la pelinegra, afirmando su dedo en la mesa. – "Incluso cuando crees que eres una miedosa por sentarte a lamentarte que te hayan abandonado, continúas sonriendo y confiando en la gente, por mucho que te hayan herido. ¿Sabes cuanta gente se rinde a la primera señal de problemas? Más de la que imaginas; y nunca hacen nada, porque el temor de equivocarse en tan grande que las domina, condenándolas a la inopia. Tú, mi querida francófona, posees más coraje para encarar al mundo con una sonrisa que mil perdedores con armas y músculos. Nunca lo olvides, Amanda: el espíritu aparta las tinieblas con su luz, y el tuyo resplandece como la estrella más fulgurante del firmamento."

– "G-gracias…" – Articuló la estupefacta minotauro, asombrada por tan empíreas palabras. – "Eres m-muy amable, Janet."

– "Gracias a ti." – Sonrió la arachne.

– "¿Por qué?"

– "Por recordarme."

La castaña se sonrojó, pero la mueca de alegría en su rostro francés no la abandonó por un largo tiempo, al igual que la que su amiga ostentaba en el suyo. Ya habiendo descansado lo suficiente, retomaron el rumbo de su trayecto. Amanda no se molestó en preguntarle dónde era ese destino, tanto porque no quería pasar la vergüenza de admitir que se le había olvidado, como por la enorme confianza que sentía por Janet, que en ese momento ya era más que innegable. Afásicamente, entrelazaron manos y, gracias a la depredadora apariencia de la peluda, hicieron de las cada vez más oscuras calles de Asaka su pequeño sendero privado. Se desviaron un poco para alegrarse la vista con el panorama del lago cercano y el sonido de las aves acuáticas, que eran alimentadas con migajas de pan por los visitantes.

– "Y dime, Janet, ¿de dónde eres?" – Preguntó la gala.

– " _Grosses Sparassus Reich._ " – Contestó la aludida, con orgullo en su voz. – "Una isla austral-asiática con fuertes raíces germanas y la nación más grande de arachnes en el mundo. _Alles für Sparassus_ , _Ehre und Treue_."

– " _¿Reich?_ " – Cuestionó Amanda. – "¿Igual que…?"

– "Es lo que todos dicen. Descuida, que no invadiré Francia e instauraré el régimen de Vichy." – Rió la tarántula, disintiendo con la cabeza. – "Aunque no se puede ocultar con ese nombre, ¿cierto? Pero en defensa de mi patria, sólo adoptamos la imagen exterior, pues nuestro gobierno ya era en sí una dictadura. Somos alemanas, no Nacionalsocialistas, amiga."

– "Descuida, te creo. Es simplemente que, bueno, después de conocer lo que esos dementes le hicieron al mundo, resulta rato que alguien decida usar un título tan infame."

– "Porque obviamente el colonialismo francés fue más benevolente con sus subyugados por cuatro siglos de violencia, esclavitud y ostracismo."

– "Perdón, no era mi intención ofenderte."

– "No lo hiciste." – Sonrió la pelinegra. – "Ningun país en el mundo está libre de pecados, vaquita. Dime, ¿cuál es la nación más inocente que se te ocurra?"

– "Uhm…" – La bovina caviló por unos segundos. – "¿Tal vez Canadá?"

– "Siempre responden eso; y como poseen raíces galas, era natural para ti." – Alegó Janet. – "¿Alguna vez escuchaste de las escuelas residenciales? Iniciaron en 1876 como un proyecto de las iglesias católicas. El objetivo de estos campos de concentra-Digo, centros reeducativos, era tomar niños de las tribus indígenas y adoctrinarles de manera que crecieran con las creencias y valores de las razas blancas. Les prohibían hablar sus lenguas madres, obligándolos a comunicarse en inglés y francés. Muchos fueron esterilizados y, por supuesto, abusados tanto física como psicológicamente, incluyendo violación y prostitución. Era un esfuerzo sumamente mezquino para destruir lentamente la cultura aborigen que siguió operando hasta 1996, cuando cerró la última institución. Dos guerras mundiales, un Holocausto, y los gentiles del norte continuaban aplicando la eugenesia a menores de edad, con una tasa de mortalidad del sesenta por ciento."

– "Eso… eso es extremadamente funesto."

– "Funesto es que sea una de las naciones que jamás ha extraditado criminales de guerra Nazis por temor a manchar su reputación." – Aseveró la alemana, gesticulando. – "Y ni siquiera he hablado de los abusos durante las operaciones de la ONU para ayudar a Somalia, la producción de ántrax en 1942 para bombardear Alemania, o el financiamiento del gobierno para el desarrollo del programa de control mental MK Ultra, donde experimentaron ilegalmente con humanos. Pero, hey, los germanos perdimos la guerra, así que somos los malos del cuento y olvidamos a las atrocidades soviéticas antes y después de la guerra, el puño de hierro británico en el mundo y el imperialismo japonés que arruinó Asia."

Hubo un momento de silencio entre las dos, con la arachne habiéndose separado durante su brioso discurso. Al concluir la animada diatriba, la teutona respiraba agitadamente mientras la minotauro había encogido su cola y se rodeaba con sus brazos al tiempo que sus orejas mamíferas emulaban su alicaída expresión. Las nubes habían tapado al sol, oscureciendo el paisaje y tornando el añil de las aguas del lago en una extensión líquida grisácea, donde ni el sonido de los patos podía escucharse. El ambiente prosiguió su afónico estado hasta que la risa de un par de pequeños que se divertían arrojando horizontalmente piedras en el lago, haciéndolas rebotar con la tensión superficial, devolvieron al dúo a la realidad.

– "Lamento eso." – Se disculpó Janet, mirando al piso. – "No debí dejarme llevar por mis impulsos. Únicamente estaba… estaba molesta conmigo misma. Si te soy sincera, huí de mi país, y como fugitiva me es imposible regresar. Soy, legalmente, una traidora. Hablo de honor y lealtad mientras despotrico contra otras naciones por crímenes que honestamente a mí no me afectan, como si la mía fuera un axioma de razón y justicia.

Nuestra cultura enarbola con altivez el militarismo mientras nos vestimos como esos degenerados fascistas y erigimos estatuas para conmemorar el genocidio contra las empusas siglos atrás. Y antes de erradicar completamente a las mantis de Sparassus, liberamos luchas contra las serkets y esclavizamos a las arachnes de las islas aledañas. Rayos, cualquiera que no fuera una zanquilarga, era considerada ciudadana de segunda clase, mi subespecie incluida, hasta el golpe de estado de hace un siglo. Al final, nuestras manos están tan manchadas que todavía puedes oler la sangre y verla correr como abyectos ríos de culpa.

Perdóname, Amanda; soy… soy una hipócrita."

Otro momento de mutismo se apoderó de la escena. La tarántula no se dejó vencer por las lágrimas, pero sus seis globos oculares se tornaron acuosos y su trémulo labio evidenciaba que la peluda podría ceder en cualquier momento. La lúgubre expresión de la Sparassediana transmutó a sorpresa cuando dos fuertes pero femeninos brazos y un cálido cuerpo la rodearon con ternura, sosteniéndole suave y firmemente mientras una delicada mano acariciaba reconfortantemente su fuerte espalda. Las ganas de rendirse al llanto nunca fueron más tentadoras para la arácnida. Janet experimentaba culpa. No merecía ese bondadoso trato de alguien tan inocente, no después de exponerse tan intolerante y dejar ver lo peor de ella.

Pero, igual que el ofrecerle la mano a una desconocida para guiarla por la ciudad, era ahora la extremidad de Amanda la que le tranquilizaba y le restauraba ese optimismo que su cinismo casi le obligaba a desechar inadvertidamente. Pasó alrededor de un minuto, con ella reciprocándole el gesto a su amiga minotauro y permitiendo a los problemas esfumarse como los recuerdos desaparecían de la mente de la francesa. Pero ese diminuto y efímero instante de ínfima felicidad no podía desvanecerse entre las arenas del ayer, sería un crimen que tan apoteósico momento se perdiera. Separándose lentamente, sin dejar de sonreír, la tarántula hizo una proposición.

– "¿Amanda?"

– "¿Sí?"

– "¿Qué tal una foto?"

– "Me temo que carezco de cámara o celular."

– "Igual yo, pero por esos lares hay varios fotomatones." – La alemana señaló a su izquierda. – "¿Qué dices si nos retratamos?"

– "Si no te…" – Se pausó. Entonces, sonrió. – "Es decir, por supuesto, amiga."

– " _Danke._ " – Emuló la expresión. – "Vamos."

Los eslabones de las cadenas del compañerismo se reforzaron y las manos de ambas regresaron su estado natural de unión. Con las extremidades yuxtapuestas, arachne y minotauro se dirigieron a su destino en un pequeño centro comercial, donde las polícromas marquesinas y los llamativos carteles de luz neón acompañados de uno que otro cacofónico parlante de los numerosos dispositivos electrónicos invitaban a disfrutar el entretenimiento virtual, probar su suerte con máquinas de muñecos y, lo que ellas buscaban, retratarse en alguna de las cabinas fotográficas. Decantándose por la que poseyera dimensiones suficientes para alojarlas, entraron a una que ofrecía ocho por unos pocos yenes.

– "Yo pago." – Dijo la germana, acercando el billete a la ranura.

– "Yo fui la que te hizo ponerte en ese estado." – La francesa acercó el suyo. – "Ya me invitaste un helado, es mi turno ahora."

– "Pero yo propuse la idea, Amanda."

– "Y yo insisto en pagar." – Afirmó la mencionada. – "No me discutas."

– "¿Acaso me estás ordenando, descendiente de Pasífae?" – La peluda colocó sus manos en la cintura.

– "No." – Contestó la castaña, parpadeando rápidamente. – "Te estoy distrayendo."

Raudamente, la ranura engulló el billete de la bovina, creando un sonido constante que remarcaba la sonrisa jactanciosa de la audaz minotauro. Exhalando y riendo ligeramente, la arácnida aceptó esa excelente jugada y pasó junto a su amiga al interior de la cabina. No demoraron mucho, pues los embellecimientos y guindas virtuales que la tecnología ofrecía les era de menor importancia que el fotografiarse. Limitándose a elegir un marco llamativo de color lila, el dúo volvió a unirse en un abrazo mientras el fulgor del flash las iluminaba por centésimas de segundo y capturaba la indeleble amistad con su lente especializado. La acción se repitió ocho veces, con las retratadas intercambiando graciosas expresiones, pero sin romper su unión.

– "Pareces un integrante del grupo _Kiss_ con la lengua de fuera." – Mencionó Amanda, riendo al contemplar las fotos. – "Y aquí saliste con los ojos bizcos."

– "¿Cómo puedes saberlo, si ni pupilas tengo?"

– "Oh, entonces así eres normalmente."

– "Muy graciosa, cornuda." – Janet torció la boca. – "Además, ni te burles que tú luces como el pato Donald con esa boca."

– "Intentaba besar a la cámara."

– "La rompiste, con razón salieron únicamente siete."

– "Ja-ja, sumamente hilarante, descendiente de Arachne." – Fue el turno de la minotauro de replicar sardónicamente. – "Bueno, nos toca la mitad de un número impar, ¿cómo lo haremos?"

– "Dame las menos feas y el resto son tuyas."

– "Imposible, en todas estás presente."

– "Ya párale, vaca lechera, o te clavo el tenedor." – La mitad invertebrada le pinchó el brazo. – "Tengo una idea, pásamelas."

Obedeciendo, Amanda le entregó la tira de imágenes a su amiga y esta, usando sus afiladas garras, cortó a la mitad el papel, regresándole tres a la gala y quedándose con tres para ella, sin fijarse en cual le hacía lucir menos graciosa.

– "Son siete, colega." – Reiteró la castaña. – "Sobra una."

Guiñándole tres ojos, la tarántula despegó la fotografía restante del material adhesivo y la pegó sobre uno de los anuncios donde se ostentaban las muestras de los retratos disponibles. Aquello parecería algo inofensivo, pero Janet había elegido precisamente el lugar donde anteriormente habían sido plasmadas una pareja humana, y ahora ese nicho había sido reemplazado por el efusivo abrazo entre la araña y la bovina, con todo y un rojo corazón fungiendo como marco. La minotauro miró a su compañera extrañada y esta sencillamente sonrió, sin obtener objeción alguna. Habiendo dejado la evidencia de su amistad pegada en esa cabina para que el mundo la apreciase, las dos retomaron el camino.

El viaje tardó apenas unos minutos cuando un sendero de árboles y marquesinas de neón desaparecieron del panorama y revelaron el edificio central del Programa de Intercambio en Tokio en el horizonte, alzándose con el áureo símbolo de la Agencia Nacional de Policía y sus ventanas azuladas que contrastaban con el ambarino cielo del día que pronto terminaría. El rostro de la Sparassediana se tornó algo taciturno al saber que el tiempo que pasaría con su amiga estaba a punto de concluir, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por esta última.

– "¿Amanda?" – La araña se detuvo, separándose.

– "¿Qué sucede, amiga?"

– "Quiero pedirte perdón."

– "No deberías hacerlo."

– "Sí, debo." – La observó fijamente y volteó la vista. – "Me disculpo."

– "Pero, ¿por qué?"

– "Por haberte tomado bajo mi jurisdicción y hacerte caminar tanto en lugar de llevarte directamente a la estación más cercana." – Confesó, cabizbaja. – "En realidad, nos demoramos tanto porque, bueno, quería que estuviéramos juntas el mayor tiempo posible. Si te soy sincera, hoy iba a una entrevista de trabajo, pero me he sentido un poco sola estos días y mi humor no era precisamente el mejor. Me encontraba un poco molesta por sentirme tan insegura y, después de decirte todas esas cosas sobre ser asertiva, valiente y demás, me sentí tan farisaica que casi dimitía en mi deber y te dejaba libre. Lamento… lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo."

La arachne alzó la mirada cuando experimentó ese seráfico sentimiento de calidez en sus manos de depredadora, con esos delicados dígitos de la minotauro acariciando su velluda epidermis y sonriéndole dulcemente. Ignoraba cómo y por qué, pero la mueca positiva de esos labios franceses siempre lograban apaciguarla. Y se lo agradecía.

– "Estar contigo jamás sería perder el tiempo." – Aseguró Amanda. – "Porque prefiero que mis memorias se esfumen en el aire, a que nuestra amistad se diluya como gotas en la lluvia."

– "Amanda…"

– "Aunque me dé pena, admito que no recuerdo tu nombre ahora." – Reveló. – "Pero lo que sentimos, lo que experimentamos, esto que estamos viviendo, jamás lo olvidaré. Las dos, permanecerá con nosotras eternamente, porque es real y honesto."

– "…"

– "Mírame." – Ordenó la gala, la teutona acató el mandato.

– "Nos conocemos por menos de un día, pero ahora aquí estamos, exponiendo nuestro corazón en una tierra que aún nos es extranjera para dos inmigrantes." – La sostuvo con ambas manos. – "Y aunque te suene tonto, estoy segura que lo nuestro es verdaderamente especial; de lo contrario, el destino no lo hubiera querido así."

– "G-gracias…" – Fue el turno de la peluda de tartamudear de la impresión. – "De verdad, te lo agradezco."

– "Y yo a ti."

– "¿Por qué?"

– "Por ser mi amiga."

Janet sonrió.

Con la moral revigorizada, las aliadas, sin separarse, recorrieron con la frente en alto las calles sin detenerse, contemplando la edificación destino hacerse cada vez más grande conforme la distancia entre este y las liminales se hacía más exigua. Pero ahora, la execrable sensación de partir caminos había sido reemplazada por la empírea dicha de saber que, aunque lejos, una minotauro de Francia y una arachne de Sparassus estarían tan unidas como sus dedos en ese preciso momento, palpándose y reafirmando la inamovible amistad que surgió en esa tarde de otoño. Finalmente, arribaron a la entrada, con ellas deteniéndose a pocos metros de esta.

– "Bien, creo que aquí nos despedimos, vaquita." – Habló la pelinegra. – "Ahí adentro encontrarás a varios agentes del Programa y te llevarán con tu familia huésped. Cuídate, ¿vale?"

– "No te preocupes, compañera, que eso nunca se me olvida." – Sonrió la castaña. – "Tú también cuídate, y no dejes de ser tan buena persona. Quien sabe cuántas olvidadizas como yo necesiten la asistencia de una valiente tarántula para guiarles por el camino correcto."

– "Bueno, si la encuentro, te la presento." – Bromeó la germana, con su contraparte riendo también. – "Pero hablando en serio, muchas gracias por soportarme; no merezco a alguien como tú, Amanda."

– "Claro que sí." – Afirmó la aludida. – "La felicidad no es exclusiva de nadie, es tan libre como tú y yo."

– "¿En verdad somos libres? ¿Por qué?"

– "Elegimos hacer este viaje juntas, fue nuestra decisión." – Declaró la minotauro. – "Elegir, es la base del libre albedrío."

– "Extrañaré tu bondad e ingenio, vaquita." – Sonrió Janet y ofreció su mano. – "Nos vemos, Amanda. Y por favor, como decimos en mi patria: _vergissmeinnicht_ ; no me olvides."

– "Créeme, no lo haré." – Aseguró. – "Aunque te borres de mi mente, siempre estarás en mi corazón… Janet."

Antes que la arachne pudiera registrar el que la francesa recordara su nombre, Amanda se acercó y le propinó un magnificente beso en su mejilla, provocando que la germana alcanzara tonalidades carmesí que podrían competir con la roja bola incandescente que ya comenzaba a ponerse entre los edificios y montañas niponas. Con un guiño característico, la minotauro se apresuró a cruzar las puertas de cristal del edificio, dispuesta a empezar a forjar esa nueva vida las veces que fueran necesarias, perdiéndose entre el conglomerado de gente. Mientras tanto, Janet salía de su embelesado estado, acariciando su mejilla, sonrojada y, para su beneplácito, sonriendo. Podía pensar muchas cosas que ese ósculo significara, pero había un mensaje que era tan claro como los vidrios que decoraban la estructura ante ella.

Jamás la olvidarían.

* * *

 **NOTA DE TARMO FLAKE:** Sí, arachnes, yuri ligero y referencias a la Segunda Guerra Mundial. No tengo remedio. Pero, en fin, esta ha sido una muy agradable experiencia tratando una temática diferente a mis habituales escritos cargados de absurdo humor y safismo en exceso, con dos protagonistas que nadie pensó que encontrarían amistad con esa facilidad en una tarde otoñal.

En todo caso, agradezco profundamente a su creador, **Onix Star** , el darme la oportunidad de expresar el aprecio que le tengo a su minotauro con este tosco tributo. Y a ustedes también, amigos y amigas lectores, porque sin ustedes, esto no tendría razón de ser en primer lugar. Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos hasta la próxima.

 _¡Auf Wiedersehen!_


	4. El ayer que nunca fue

**NOTAS DE TARMO FLAKE:** ¿Cómo es que no se nos ocurrió antes algo así? Si los Muppets, los Picapiedra y hasta los condenados Tom & Jerry pudieron, nosotros también deberíamos crear nuestra propia versión de Mon Musu Kids. En fin, ojala les guste esta imaginaria historia, ocurrida en el loco multiverso. Ese Thanos ya volvió a hacer de las suyas con las dimensiones alternas.

 _Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou_ es propiedad de Okayado. Todos los personajes originales son obra de sus respectivos autores. Siendo un simple tributo imaginario, la siguiente obra no afecta el canon oficial o el establecido por los otros escritores. Esta historia fue hecha con el simple propósito de entretener y creada sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **EL AYER QUE NUNCA FUE**

 **Por: Paradoja el Inquisidor**

* * *

Había una vez en un universo paralelo, un mundo en el que múltiples razas, las cuales convivían en armonía relativa. Criaturas que ustedes considerarían como leyendas, aquí son gente normal.

Esta es la historia de Alexandra y Pulguita, dos medias hermanas que viven en Alemania. Su padre tuvo a Ale con su primer pareja, una empusa llamada Alexandra, la cual murió al darle a luz. En honor a su madre, Ale tiene el nombre de ésta. Con el tiempo, el papá de Ale se casó con Vera, una Arachne cazadora con el rango militar de sargento.

Cuando Ale tenía tres añitos, su padre la llevó al hospital.

-Ale, sé que no te llevas bien con Vera, pero ya es parte de nuestra familia.- Su progenitor se arrodilló para poder hablar con su pequeña hija. -Hoy nuestra familia se hará más grande: hoy acaba de nacer tu hermanita que Vera y concebimos. Espero que la recibas bien.

Su padre toma de su manita quitinosa a la pequeña, mientras el largo cabello negro de la niña, con el estilo de peinado igual que una princesa japonesa, ondula a cada paso. Éste lleva a su hija ante una habitación del hospital, donde se encontraba su madrastra, la cual los recibe cordialmente. Ésta, con alegría, extiende sus brazos para mostrarles algo a los recién llegados.

La joven Alexandra miró curiosa a aquella arachne tan pequeña, que cabía en las manos de su madre.

-Mira, Ale, ella es tu pequeña hermanita; se llama Aria.-

-Papá, ¿por qué se parece a una pulguita?-

Preguntó la pequeña Ale. Aquello le causó risa a su madrastra, la cual no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de la inocencia de la empusa de casi tres años.

-Porque acaba de nacer. Las arachnes somos así de pequeñitas cuando nacemos. En unos años, ella será más alta que tú. Pero de momento, eres la hermana mayor, Ale, y sé que tú y Aria se llevarán bien.-

Dijo Vera, cerrando amablemente sus seis ojos a Ale. Cuando pasaron unos días, Vera volvió a casa con la nueva integrante de la familia. La neonata Aria era cariñosamente llamada Pulguita, como apodó inocentemente su hermana mayor.

Con tiempo las hermanas crecieron, Pulguita ya tenía dos años y Ale cinco. En un principio Ale no se acostumbraba a los llantos de Pulguita y a su infinita curiosidad, especialmente cuando ella caminaba por el techo alegremente, cosa que sacaba de quicio de su hermana, ya que a Pulguita se subía al ventilador de techo, pues le daba risa dar vueltas en éste. Pero Pulguita entendió que era peligroso después de que saliera disparada y quedara atrapada en el lavavajillas.

Por su parte, Ale no era tan enérgica como su hermanita, sino más callada y reservada.

A Ale le atraían los instrumentos musicales. Un día su papá le compró un teclado infantil con la figura de un delfín azul, ya que la pequeña empusa sentía fascinación por la fauna marina. Le gustaban los tiburones y las tortugas marinas, y su juguete favorito era una tortuguita marina de color verde a la cual Ale apodaba "el Señor Tortuga". Ale pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo jugando con su teclado, creando sonidos, tratando de que éstos tuvieran una coherencia como las canciones que escuchaba.

Como es costumbre, Pulguita entra al cuarto de su hermana sin su permiso. Normalmente es para que Ale juegue con ella. Empero, Ale está tan metida en sus asuntos que muchas veces la ignora. A veces, Pulguita se queda quieta, escuchando a su hermana; y otras veces…

-¡PULGUITA, SAL DE MI HABITACIÓN! ¡DEJA AL SEÑOR TORTUGA! ¡DEVUÉLVEME MI TECLADO! ¡MAMÁ, PULGUITA SE ESTÁ COMIENDO MIS CRAYONES DE NUEVO!-

Vera entró a la habitación de su hija y suspira cansadamente, pues ya era costumbre de Pulguita hacer desorden, y a Vera no le gustaba que ésta caminara por el techo.

Sin perder el tiempo baja a la pequeña arácnida del techo, quitándole de las manos unos crayones mordidos. Aun se notaban las marcas de los afilados dientes de la arachne en éstos.

Vera realmente estaba molesta de ese comportamiento. Mira a su hija, la cual le sonríe con sus dientes llenos de cera mientras tenía el teclado de delfín en una de sus manos.

-Pulguita, te he dicho que no toques las cosas de Ale sin su permiso, especialmente los crayones.-

-¿Qué sucede Vera? Estaba limpiando el coche cuando escuché a Ale gritar.-

Preguntó el señor de la casa a su mujer, la cual le mostró a su hija con los dientes pintados de cera.

-Pulguita se comió los crayones de nuevo. Aparte de hacer averías en el cuarto de Ale.-

Respondió la señora de la casa, el esposo de la arachne suspira profundamente.

-Pulguita, ya te dije que no te comas los crayones. Te hacen daño. Recuerda la última vez tuvimos que llevarte con la doctora Sprins para que te hiciera un lavado de estómago… ¿mmh?.. ¿Por qué tienes el teclado de Ale, Aria?-

-Quelotocal el ianoomo Ale.-

Tanto Ale como su padre ponen una cara de resignación. El papá de Pulguita le dice muy tranquilamente a ésta.

-Pulguita, tú tienes tus cosas, Ale las suyas. Si querías un piano como el de tu hermana, mejor lo hubieras pedido. Te compraré uno, sólo si dejas de comerte los crayones Aria.-

La pequeña está en silencio por unos instantes, para después extender su bracitos con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Etá ben!-

-Ahora devuélvele a Ale su teclado y pide disculpas por hacer este estropicio.-

Vera pone a Pulguita delante de Ale a la misma altura de su cara. La empusa se le queda viendo expectante a su hermanita.

-Pelón, Ale.-

-Aprende hablar bien Pulguita, pero te perdono.-

La pequeña abraza a su hermana mayor por sorpresa, dándole un beso en la mejilla, sonrojando a la mantis. Los padres de ambas empiezan reír de la acción tan sorpresiva y tierna de la pequeña cazadora.

Ahora Ale tiene seis y Pulguita tres. Es noche buena en la casa de los padres de Vera: Diva y Wolfgang.

En un principio a Diva no le cayó en gracia que su hija se casara con un hombre que ya había estado casado con una empusa y que aparte tuviera una hija de esa misma especie. Pero a Wolfgang no le importaba eso, a él le importaba más la felicidad de tu su hija.

En un principio Diva no iba a visitar a Vera y conocer a su nieta Aria, porque estaba ahí esa execrable empusa. En cambio, Wolfgang visitaba a la familia de su hija, el cual se la pasaba bastante bien con sus nietas, pues según éste, eran buenas niñas.

Wolfgang tardo unos años convencer a Diva de que tenía que dejar atrás sus prejuicios y no podía estar todo el tiempo enojada por nimiedades. Hasta que por fin cedió luego años de convencimiento. A Diva no le agradaba en lo más mínimo la presencia de Ale, pero lo que no esperaba es que Pulguita fuese un ciclón en ocho patas.

Luego de ver cómo ambos padres trataban de acomodarla en la mesa a su nieta biológica en su periquera, notó que Ale estaba sentadita sin decir nada, viendo a su hermana menor.

-Pulguita, estate quieta, a la abuela Diva no le gusta las niñas indisciplinadas, quédate quietecita mientras la abuela y yo traemos la cena.-

-Está bien, abuelito.-

Diva dejó la mesa junto a su esposo mientras iba por la cena. El banquete se trataba de un pavo al horno con relleno, pastel de papas con tocino, espagueti parmesano, pimientos rellenos con queso parmesano y, de postre, pay de durazno.

Diva había cocinado junto a su marido la cena navideña. A Vera le sorprende que su madre se esté comportando de forma tolerante.

Diva puso la mesa y lo hizo como una cena formal. Esto desalentó un poco a su yerno, el cual no sabía cómo adaptarse a esas etiquetas tan refinadas. Vera y su padre miraron a la vieja Diva, la cual sirvió la comida a la familia de forma ordenada y educada. Cuando a las niñas les sirvieron su comida, a éstas les brillaban sus ojos, pues sirvieron cosas que a ellas les gustaban mucho. Los pimientos rellenos eran los favoritos de Ale, y el pastel de papas le gustaba mucho a Pulguita. Las niñas iniciaron comer, pero de una forma poco ortodoxa.

-¡Ale! ¡Usa los cubiertos, no los espolones! ¡Pulguita, los pedipalpos no son para comer!-

El esposo de Vera no sabía qué hacer, y el abuelo Wolfgang ya estaba temiendo lo peor, pues Diva puso una cara de total desaprobación ante el comportamiento de las niñas.

-¿Así crías a tus niñas, hija? No cabe duda que no les impartes nada de disciplina.-

Diva se para de su lugar y se dirige a las dos niñas de forma enérgica.

-Dejen de comer en este instante. Mírenme bien y pongan atención. En esta casa se siguen ciertas normas y parte de esas normas es comportarse como se debe. No saben comer correctamente, así que empezaremos con lo básico.

Toma un tenedor y se lo muestra a las niñas.

-Este es el tenedor de entrada.- Toma otro. –Este es tenedor de mesa, y éste…-

Diva les explicó para qué sirve cada cubierto y la forma correcta de comer. Incluso su yerno puso atención para no hacer enojar a su suegra.

-Y recuerden, la comida va hacia la boca y no al revés. Por eso hay que estar derechitas al comer en la mesa. Miren a su padre, aprende bien la etiqueta. No olviden masticar bien y saborear la comida, niñas.-

La escena no pasó a mayores y se veía cómo Pulguita batallaba constantemente en cortar la carne del pavo.

-Aria, mira cómo lo hago. Si no te sale, repítelo de nuevo hasta que te salga. Alexandra, no pongas los codos en la mesa y mantén los espolones lejos de la comida. Son para apuñalar a tus enemigos no para comer.-

-Mamá, son niñas.-

-Los modales son prueba de la buena educación, hija. Son señoritas y deben estar a la altura de la familia, no como esas feministas sin modales que se pintan de rosa las axilas. Aparte ya me di cuenta que Aria es una niña que te saca canas verdes, como tú lo hacías conmigo, así que… Wolfgang, págame los mil euros que me debes.-

Wolfgang le pasa a su esposa un fajo de billetes, ante la extrañeza de su familia.

-¿De qué son esos billetes, madre?-

-Le aposté a tu padre que tendrías una hija peor que tú cuando estabas embarazada, y ahora cobro los mil morlacos que me gane justamente.-

-Para que te compres tus cremitas, mi amor.-

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!-

Dijo una muy avergonzada Vera mientras sus padres ríen felizmente.

La cena siguió con normalidad. Después de que las niñas comieran su postre, la abuela Diva ve cómo las niñas aprendieron bien a comer con los cubiertos. Ya pasado el momento "tenso", las niñas se mancharon al comer, especialmente Pulguita. A la abuela Diva le pareció inaceptable que las niñas estén también así.

-Vera, tu hijas están sucias y no pueden recibir la Navidad de ésta forma. Hay que cambiarlas. Les compré ropa de regalo a las dos, tu padre me dijo sus tallas.-

-Madre, ya estás exagerando.-

-Tonterías, van estrenar ropa nueva hoy. Vengan niñas, las vestiré para la ocasión.-

Sin perder tiempo Diva les pone los ropajes que compró para Ale y Pulguita. Eran uniformes militares de las Bundeswehr. Vera se infarta al verlos.

-¡Mamá! ¡Es demasiado pronto para militarizarlas!-

-Tonterías, desde pequeñas siempre tienen que apuntar a lo más alto. Además les queda bien. No me agradan las empusas para nada, pero a Alexandra le queda magnifico el uniforme de las Fallschirmjäger, la división en la que solía servir antes de retirarme. Se ve muy guapa con la boina, y más con ese cabello de princesa.-

La pequeña Ale tenía un uniforme de saco gris claro, pantalón negro, una boina roja, corbata oscura, botas militares y unos guantes negros. En algo tenía razón Diva: Ale se veía muy guapa.

-Para Aria, un uniforme de las Luftwaffe, le queda perfecto. Mírala, Vera, me recuerda cuando te enlistaste en la academia militar.-

Pulguita tenía el uniforme adecuado a su anatomía, ya que tenía una falda. El uniforme era azul marino, camisa blanca, corbata negra, saco añil y ese sombrero pequeño a juego con el uniforme. A Pulguita le fascinaba mucho, y para el padre de ambas niñas, se veían realmente hermosas.

-Yo también estoy en las fuerzas armadas, suegra, y déjeme decirle que a las niñas les queda muy bien.-

-Por supuesto.-

Mientras los adultos hablaban, Ale ve algo que le llama la atención: un piano de cola. Éste se encontraba en la sala de la casa. Ale se acerca al piano y empieza a tocar las teclas de una en una, escuchando las notas detenidamente.

-¿Te gustan los pianos, Ale?-

Preguntó el abuelo Wolfgang, a lo que ésta responde que sí con su cabecita. Esto le dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro al abuelo.

-Mira, siéntate y te enseñaré. Primero te mostraré cómo identificar las notas de las teclas. Pon atención, Ale.-

Wolfgang le enseña a Ale como tocar piano, quien ponía mucha atención a las enseñanzas del abuelo. Ella trataba de replicar las notas del viejo, pero desafinaba mucho.

-No te frustres, Ale, con práctica te volverás más hábil. Antes de la guerra, mi familia tenía un piano de cola. Mi padre me enseñó a tocar las obras de los grandes de la música clásica. Mi favorito siempre ha sido Mozart. Siempre quise enseñarle a Vera a tocar el piano, como mi padre me enseñó a mí, pero ella no estaba interesada en la música como yo.

Me alegra que tú si lo estés. La práctica hace al maestro, Ale, sigamos.-

Pasó un rato y la familia siguió conviviendo, llego un momento en el que Wolfgang sacó una vieja caja con álbumes de fotos viejas, medallas y una vieja pistola. El abuelo les contó cómo ganó sus condecoraciones, mostrándoles su querida Cruz de Hierro, de cómo lucho durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial como piloto en la Luftwaffe y muchas anécdotas más.

-Una vez me pidieron hacer un vuelo de reconocimiento y adentrarme al territorio soviético. Fue ahí cuando el fuego de artillería del Ejército Rojo le dio a mi avión, y logré un aterrizaje de emergencia en territorio enemigo. Salvé lo poco que podía del equipo de supervivencia, ya que en medio del territorio hostil no tenía un chance de sobrevivir. Pero eso no me detendría. O eso pensé hasta que me topé con liminal tigre maltés siberiano de los soviéticos, el cual me tiró al piso de un zarpazo.

Cuando me desperté, de di cuenta de que estaba preso en una base rusa. Los muy malditos de los soviéticos tenían aprisionados ahí a varios espías alemanes, los cuales torturaban para sacarles la información. En ese momento me di cuenta de mi situación. Temía lo peor, pero antes de que me sacaran de mi celda para torturarme, se oyó una explosión. El guardia Rojo se asustó y estaba distraído; momento que aproveché para jalarlo y golpearlo contra los barrotes. Lo eliminé, y como estaban las llaves en la celda, salí y aproveché el momento.

La base de los Rojos estaba bajo ataque. Eran los alemanes, que venían a rescatar a los espías y por consiguiente a mí también, niñas.

Tomé las armas del guardia y las llaves, y me puse a sacar como pude a mis compatriotas y a eliminar guardias. Pero aun no salía de la prisión. Todo parecía indicar que llegarían más guardias hasta que, de repente, la puerta cae al piso, y ahí estaba su abuela, Diva, cargando una ametralladora ligera junto a más soldados. Su abuela era la líder del escuadrón; vinieron a salvar a los espías y de paso a cualquier compatriota.

Ella me preguntó cómo le hice para escapar, y le dije que aproveché la explosión para despachar al guardia y sacar a mis compatriotas. Me dijo que dejara de usar armas soviéticas, que los alemanes usan armas alemanas. Empero, yo le respondí que ese era mi botín de guerra y que mataría Rojos con sus propias armas. Ella se rió y me dijo que le ayudara en el rescate, y así lo hice.

Perdí el rifle en la batalla, pero conservé la pistola. Luego de escapar de ahí, fui condecorado por mi valiente escape y ayudar a mis compatriotas.

Luego me dirigí a un pequeño bar que había por ahí, me encontré con su abuela conviviendo con sus compañeros, celebrando. Ella me llamó y me felicitó por mi condecoración. Le agradecí, y luego su abuela me invitó a ser parte de su pequeño festejo.

Pero había un problema, no había música. Había un piano y no estaba el músico, así que me ofrecí a tocarlo mientras bebíamos y comíamos. A su abuela le gustó tanto que fuese tan valiente y tan bueno tocando, que esa noche me solicitó un montón de canciones.

Notó que aún tenía la pistola Tokarev TT-33 que le robé a ese guardia ruso. Ya saben que no le agradaban los Rojos a su abuela Diva, pero le dije que era mi botín de guerra y realmente me gustó mucho esa pistola. Al cabo de unas semanas, su abuela y yo nos volvimos pareja. Cuantas cosas nos pasaron a los dos.

Niñas, esta pistola- Les muestra la Tokarev TT-33- era mi amuleto de la suerte. Durante la guerra me salvó muchas veces, y la porté el día mi boda con la abuela Diva.-

-Abue, ¿aún dispara esa pistola?-

-No lo hace, está descompuesta desde hace muchos años. Cuando terminó la guerra, con la derrota de Alemania, vivimos muchas cosas en la parte occidental. Su abuela siguió entrenando a las nuevas generaciones. Yo… me cansé de la guerra. Me dediqué a los vuelos comerciales. Dejé esta arma sin reparar para recordarme que la guerra es mala, por muy bonita que la pinten.

Ojalá jamás tengan que vivir eso nunca ustedes. Está bien proteger a tu nación, pero aun deseo que jamás vean un conflicto tan cruento como la Segunda Guerra Mundial.-

El abuelo siguió contando más historias hasta que Ale y Pulguita se durmieron, para que Santa Claus llevara sus regalos al árbol de navidad.

Ahora Ale tiene nueve años, y Pulguita seis.

Pulguita acaba de entrar a la Es _k_ uela (sí, con "K"), la misma escuela de su hermana.

La mayor de las hermanas iba en cuarto grado. La empusa se destacaba por ser una estudiante modelo. La pequeña Ale es una niña muy competitiva, le gustaba destacar en todo, ya sean estudios, deportes y sobre todo en su asignatura favorita, música.

Ale se considera una alumna muy dedicada, le gusta ser mejor que nadie más, no por aceptación, sino porque le satisface superar los retos que le impongan. Ale se ganó el respeto de la profesora de música, la maestra Manako, la cual no puede creer que Ale sepa tocar el piano tan bien siendo tan joven. La empusa era el orgullo de su familia.

En cambio, Pulguita…

¿Qué podemos decir de semejante niña hiperactiva? La cazadora era un ciclón en la escuela, no le ponía atención a las clases; bueno solo a la de historia, pues era la única asignatura en la que ponía atención.

En cuanto a matemáticas… mejor ni hablemos. La profesora Titania la tenía entre ceja y ceja porque no ponía para nada atención en su clase. Ergo, su militar madre venía a poner en cintura a su hija cada vez que había una queja de ésta.

Pero la cosa no termina ahí, Pulguita empezó a tener preferencia por las niñas y a ser famosa por ser excesivamente curiosa con el cuerpo femenino de otras chicas.

Era bastante habitual recibir quejas de la directora por el precoz comportamiento de Pulguita. Era común que besara a otras chicas, diciendo que era como la perrita de las praderas que había en su clase. Claro que, esas chicas que besaba eran únicamente su hermana y las amigas de la arachne.

Una vez picó los pechos de una minotauro de sexto, y la llevaron con la directora, Doppel, porque la zanquilarga le había manoseado sus pechos. La directora llamó a su madre y quería que la arachne le explicara delante de ella qué había pasado. La niña, en su inocencia, le explicó que quería saber si las minotauro daban leche, por eso le tocó el pecho a la alumna de sexto grado.

No era la única vez que Pulguita se metía en líos, pues veces toqueteaba las colas de las chicas reptiles y preguntaba si cambiaban de piel. En otras, levantaba las camisas de las sirenas para ver sus agallas, e incluso fue tan capaz de pedirle a la directora Doppel que cual era su verdadera forma. Esto último preocupo mucho a la directora, pues los niños soltaban rumores sobre su verdadera apariencia y no eran muy alentadores.

-¿Qué pasa Jaëgersturm? ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?-

La directora no entiende por qué la cazadora le mira tan fijamente, dando vueltas a su alrededor. Normalmente los niños no se le acercaban por su peculiar naturaleza, por lo que Pulguita le esté mirando le es muy extraño.

-Señorita directora… ¿Es verdad que esa no es verdadera forma?-

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que esta no es la forma de mi verdadero ser. Esta es mi forma favorita que uso para convivir con los mortales.-

-¿Puedo ver su forma verdadera?-

Nadie, en sus casi cinco mil años de edad, le había pedido semejante cosa a Doppel; ella sabe perfectamente que no es muy agradable y los peculiares efectos que causa en las formas de vida terrestre ver su verdadero ser.

-Jaëgersturm, la forma en la que nací es realmente grotesca y terrorífica. Muy pocos mortales soportarían verme y quedar cuerdos. Tú eres una niña pequeña, te mataría el sólo verme y eso quedaría en mi conciencia. Desiste de esa terrible petición.-

La arachne mira fijamente con sus seis ojitos llorosos, casi suplicantes, de que le mostrara su verdadera forma. Doppel no quería que llorara, así que se las ingenia para que busque otra cosa en qué pensar la nena.

-No te mostraré mi verdadera forma Jaëgersturm, pero puedo transformarme en lo que sea.-

La niña ahora tiene toda su atención las últimas cuatro palabras.

-¿En lo que sea? ¿Puede transformase en una ballena?-

-Claro que puedo, pero lo haré en una escala más pequeña para que veas de cerca. ¿Te parece bien una ballena azul?-

La directora se la pasó transformándose en toda clase de animales esa vez.

¿Pero, qué hay de las amistades de las hermanas?

Ale hizo amistad con algunas chicas de su salón. Por ejemplo, estaba Amandita, una minotauro muy dulce que es buena cocinando, famosa por saber hornear galletas. Su otra amiga es Mei, una gecko que se la pasa desarmando cosas para ver cómo funcionan, ya que le llama la atención la mecánica y ayuda mucho a su tío mecánico.

Ale se lleva muy bien con estas chicas, pues son tranquilas y relajadas. Por lo regular suelen hacer fiestas de té con sus muñecos de felpa, con té y galletas de verdad.

Pulguita, por su lado, tiene a Lala, una dullahan de su clase que es famosa por ser la primera en saber leer antes de entrar en la primaria. Lo común era verle leer en la biblioteca en sus ratos libres, aunque Pulguita la arrastra a sus juegos.

Luego estaba Cetania, una harpía halcón, con la cual se metían los demás niños porque no se parecía a sus familiares. Pero la pajarita no se dejaba y en más de una ocasión golpeaba a los que la molestaban. Una vez la castigaron porque le pegó un chicle a Lala y ambas se agarraron a golpes.

También estaba Robertito, un niño humano de grado superior que era bastante alto. Él se encargaba de poner en su lugar a los abusivos de la escuela.

Incluso se hizo amiga de Emily, una niña rubia amargada que no le hablaba a nadie y que solo respondía con gruñidos, pero igual jugaba con Pulguita a pesar de que expresaba que era un fastidio.

Un día Ale iba rumbo a su clase de música, con la maestra Manako, hasta que escucha de repente a su hermana y Cetania, corriendo despavoridas.

Ale se preguntaba qué habían hecho esta vez, pero ya se podía dar una idea de lo que había pasado al ver una nidhögg cortándoles el paso a ambas, acompañada por dos gemelas harpía cuervo, para ser rodeadas por una fenrir y una jörmundgander. Éstas eran las _bullies_ de la escuela y normalmente no se metían con niños más pequeños, pero se veían furiosas de verdad.

-¿Qué hicieron esta vez? Par de idiotas.-

La nidhögg es la primera en contestar esa pregunta.

-Esas enanas me bajaron las bragas delante los chicos, y por eso ese par de pervertidas van a pagar.-

Quedó más que claro que Pulguita y la arpía la habían hecho esta vez. Claro que Ale no iba dejar que lastimaran a su familia.

-Nadie se mete con mi hermanita.-

Ale levanta sus espolones para atacar a la dragona, pero la chica de sexto grado sólo bufa de aburrimiento y de una cachetada la tira al piso. Con Ale inconsciente, las otras chicas que conformaban la banda le dieron una paliza a la Pulguita y a Cetania.

Cuando terminaron con ellas, se retiraron dejando a Cetania metida en un bote de basura cercano, y a Pulguita en un charco de lodo hecho de sus propias lágrimas.

La presencia de los padres de las chicas involucradas en la dirección no se hizo esperar. Cuando éstos exigieron saber por qué las chicas de sexto grado le pegaron a unas niñas de primer año con tanta saña.

-¿Qué hiciste para que te pegaran de esa forma, Jaëgersturm?-

Preguntó la directora, muy preocupada, a Pulguita. Ésta estaba siendo vista de forma inquisitiva por sus padres, especialmente Vera.

-Lo que pasa es que quería ver si era cierto que los dragones ponen huevos de oro y por eso quería ver.-

Antes de que su madre le dijera algo, la directora pregunta muy exaltada.

-¡¿Y quién te dijo semejante mentira?!-

-Lo oí de los chicos de quinto grado.-

Ya la cazadora estaba a punto de llorar, Doppel se llevó la mano a frente, ya estaba algo fastidiada.

-Señora Jaëgersturm, no le pegue a su hija, ya tuvo suficiente con la golpiza que recibió, me sorprende que siga viva después de eso. Tengo que pensar en cómo soluciono esto.-

Pulguita y Vera salen mientras entre la profesora de inglés, miss Smith, la cual le trae un té de tila a la directora.

-Kobayashi, no sé si sobreviva a estos niños antes de que llegue mi retiro.-

-Nya, sabes que sólo tienes que aguantar de aquí a vacaciones de verano para que te jubiles. Ya son setenta años de servicio.-

-Lo sé, pero le hace mal a mi embarazo y no sé si aguante de aquí a dos meses. Como sea, yo ya me voy retirar para criar al bebé, pero a ti tocará hacerte cargo de la escuela luego de mi retiro. Y lo peor es que te tocara lidiar con estos revoltosos niños. Lo bueno es que esas ya van de salida. Sólo me preocupan esas tres; a Alexandra le dejaron un ojo morado y es nuestra mejor alumna.-

Ya afuera, Pulguita va a la enfermería a ver a su hermana y a Cetania. La arpía tenía lastimada un ala, y Ale el ojo derecho morado, además de tener una bolsa de hielo para bajar la hinchazón. Ella miró a su hermana pequeña un tanto decepcionada, pero más se le notaba con su orgullo herido.

-Vaya hermana mayor que soy. Ok, chicas, escuchen: júrenme que cuando crezcamos, nos volveremos más fuertes y les daremos su merecido a esas engreídas. ¡Júrenmelo!-

-Cuenta conmigo, Alexandra.-

Dijo la pajarita levantando su ala buena.

-Júralo, Pulguita.-

-Lo juro…-

En ese momento Ale abraza a su hermana de sorpresa y le dice.

-Nadie le pega a mi hermanita y se va tan campante.-

-Te quiero, Ale.-

De repente Dyne Nikos despierta de golpe en el hospital. Sudaba, y no se reconocía. Luego, el dolor en su ojo y las vendas que lo cubren le recordaron aquella misión que sería su bautismo de fuego.

\- "Ese sueño… ¿Por qué soñé eso? Potato y yo éramos hermanas; su familia era mi familia, una que me amaba; tenía una infancia que realmente quería tener… pero a Jaëgersturm como hermana… no lo entiendo. Simplemente no lo entiendo…"

Con estas palabras, Dyne descansa para el nuevo día por venir. Ya sabría que le pasó a _Peaches_ y _Potato_ luego, ahora tocaba descansar y olvidar ese sueño con el tiempo.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **NOTAS DE PARADOJA EL INQUISIDOR:** Bien este es otro trabajo basado en los personajes de **_Tarmo._**

Creo que Dyne sí me ha impactado de forma subconsciente, ya que muchas de las cosas redactadas están muy relacionadas con la empusa gruñona.

La idea surgió de las bromas de mundos paralelos y este sueño es un reflejo de esos mundos.

En un principio no quería que fuese tan largo, pero me extendí más de la cuenta. Me puse a platicar mucho con Tarmo para ver cómo sería más apropiada esta historia según las características de sus personajes. Lo cual le sorprende es que mucho tiene demasiado paralelismo con la vida Dyne, al grado que me dijo que esta sería su vida si ella hubiese sido criada por su padre.

El hecho de que nombre del padre de Dyne, Helmutt, no sea pronunciado, es por el hecho de que esta historia es antes de que Aria despierte de su coma luego de la épica batalla con aquel dragón primigenio, y son cosas que su mente transformaría, como las constantes historias de los abuelos de Aria y demás anécdotas de la araña, así mismo como sus propios deseos secretos.

Espero que les guste, porque yo sí me divertí con este relato. Juro que dejo las drogas.

Es broma, yo no uso mugres. Los frikis somos la gente más sana que hay.

Los veré pronto en mi fic **_Sins of the Father_** mas adelante.

Saludos de _Los Extraditables_.


End file.
